Grace, Nick, Bessie
''Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave ''is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is the 58th animated feature film, it is directed by Craig McCracken and written by Michael McCullers, and stars the voices of Amber Frank, Issac Brown, JoJo Siwa and Max Charles. The film will be released in theaters on July 30, 2020 in RealD 3D and IMAX by Walt Disney Pictures along with a Mickey Mouse short called "Hawaii Vacation". Featuring a new song by Felix Jaehn & Ricky Reed. Storyline The story will center on Grace (Amber Frank) who first moved to Los Angeles with her parents, and she's also nervous of being a new kid at school and make new friends. Cast * Amber Frank as Grace McCord, a shy girl. ** Livvy Stubenrauch as Young Grace * Issac Brown as Nick Smith, a cool boy who wears a red cap. * JoJo Siwa as Bessie Rocks, a tough girl. * Max Charles as Dave Stewart, a goofball. * Kate Beckinsale as Kate McCord, Grace's pregnant, fun-lovin' mother. * Regan Burns as Jim McCrord, Grace's fun-lovin' father. * Billy Crystal as Chris Underwood, a kidnapper. * Eric Allen Kramer as Ray Christoff, Chris' dimwitted partner. * Lisa Kudrow as Mrs. Peck, a teacher. * Patrick Warburton as Coach Bunch, a tough coach. * Finnesse Mitchell as Nick's father, a cop. * Jane Lunch as the Lunch Lady * Skai Jackson as Sara * Allison Munn as Dave's mother (offscreen) * Lucia Geddes as a girl holding a bowl of fruit punch. * Raymond Ochoa as Mickey Mouse Shirt Guy Soundtrack # Good Vibe - Felix Jaehn & Ricky Reed (Dance-Pop/Electronic Mix) # California Gurls (feat. Snoop Dogg) - Katy Perry # Dancer - Flo Rida # Best Friends - Zendaya (Pop/Funk Mix) # I Don't Like It, I Love It (feat. Robin Thicke & Verdine White) - Flo Rida # Funky Night - Calvin Harris (Disco Pop Mix) # Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave Score Suite - Henry Jackman DisneyMusicVEVO * Felix Jaehn & Ricky Reed - Good Vibe (From "Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave"/Lyric Video) Special Effects * Mercury Filmworks Disney Animation Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave | Official Trailer * Song: That's What I Like (feat. Fitz) - Flo Rida Cinemark Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave - Use CineMode! Disney Animation Nick's Rap | Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave * Song: Hip-Hop/Funk Music Presenters * Director: Craig McCracken * Production Designers:' Paul Rudish' * Character Designer: Dan Krall * Art Directors: Leticia Lacy / Craig Kellman Disney Animation Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave | Official Nick Trailer * Song: Feel It (feat. Mr. TalkBox) - TobyMac Release * ''Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave ''will be released on July 30, 2020 in IMAX along with a Mickey Mouse short called "Hawaii Vacation". DisneyMusicVEVO * Zendaya - Best Friends (from "Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave"/Official Audio) Disney Animation Executive Clip | Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave * First Day of School, Song: Dance-Pop/Soul Music DisneyMusicVEVO * Calvin Harris - Funky Night (from "Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave"/Official Audio) Movie Clips * Grace Learns To Dance, Song: "Dancer" * Moving To Los Angeles, Song: "California Gurls" * School Dance * Slumber Party At Dave's House Disney Animation Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave | Official Trailer 2 * Songs: Me Without You - TobyMac / La Da Dee - Cody Simpson Category:Feature films Category:2D animation Category:2020 films Category:Comedy Category:Disney Films Category:Disney Animated Features Canon Ideas Category:IMDb Category:Kids & Family Category:Family films Category:IMAX Films Category:Disney Category:3D Effects